1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to trailer hitches and, more particularly, is concerned with an adjustable trailer hitch.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Adjustable trailer hitches have been described in the prior art, however, none of the prior art devices disclose the unique features of the present invention.
In U.S. Pat. No. 7,338,062 dated Mar. 4, 2008, Violette, et al., disclosed a swiveling extender tow hitch and method of centering and locking same. In U.S. Patent Application Publication 2007/0080516 dated Apr. 12, 2007, Simmons disclosed a trailer hitch assembly. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,806,872 dated Sep. 15, 1998, Szczypski disclosed a trailer hitch assembly. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,322,315 dated Jun. 21, 1994, Carsten disclosed a towing hitch. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,944,525 dated Jul. 31, 1990, Landry disclosed a self-locking trailer hitch. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,547,210 dated Aug. 20, 1996, Dugger disclosed a trailer hitch. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,727,805 dated Mar. 17, 1998, La Roque disclosed an adjustably extensible trailer hitch assembly. In U.S. Pat. No. 6,286,852 dated Sep. 11, 2001, Slatten disclosed a self-aligning hitch. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,981,517 dated Sep. 21, 1976, Crochet, Sr., disclosed a coupling mechanism adapted to latch an object to an object. While these adjustable hitches may be suitable for the purposes for which they were designed, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as hereinafter described.